White Gold
by Miriala
Summary: It was a dark stormy night in the Kurosaki household, and orange haired teen Ichigo was home alone at last. With peace and quiet in the house, it was the perfect night to just sit back and relax. That is, until a familiar old face reveals itself. [Hichiichi] (very, very mild yaoi) Oneshot/Complete!


**Why, hello there! Been a while hasn't it? Yes, I have been, like, ultra busy these days and haven't had much time to write. Please forgive me.**

 **Anyhoot, this is something that I whipped up et midnight that I had actually written in school for an assignment. My teacher, though had told me to keep it under 500 words and I barely managed that, so I decided to rewrite it and add a few things to it. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Amusez-vous, chers lecteurs!**

The orangette was laying calmly in his bed, reading his favorite manga series with his black cat at his feet, as a thunderstorm raged outside.

The wind howled past the walls, making the wood creak and rain battered the windows of the old house. The darkness of the night was briefly illuminated by flashes of lightning every now and then, casting long shadows in the room.

Ichigo yawned and set the manga on his nightstand next to his lamp, the only source of light in the dark room. He stretched out on his bed and his cat shifted in anoyance, glaring at him with those golden eyes before settling back down with a huff.

He lay there a while, enjoying the peace that being home alone gave him. The silence in the house was almost eerie, as the sounds of the old wood floors and ceiling beams were heard creaking and cracking. From here on the second floor, even the heavy rain could be heard on the rooftop, creating a constant hum in the teen's ears.

Suddenly, Kyuukuro, his cat, sat up straight. He lept to his feet, jumped off the bed and ran out the room like a bat out of Hell. He heard his feet patter the stairs and thought that he must've heard a mouse. After all, it wouldn't be surprising if there actually was a rodent here, considering the age of the building.

The orangette got up as well to go sit down in front of his computer to continue his game of Elder Scrolls Online. He settled in his seat and lost himself in the virtual world, forgetting reality. However, that reality came crashing down as the power suddenly went off.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Right when I was about to kill that damn thing!"

He opened his drawer to get a flashlight and spun around in his computer chair while he wondered what he could do now. The device lighted his library, filled with books and knick knacks, but he decided against reading. He'd been going that for two hours since his family left. But honestly, there wasn't much else.

Sighing, he heaved himself out of his chair and crossed his room to go downstairs to get a glass of water. Maybe that wwould give an idea on what to do.

As soon as he set a foot out of his doorway, however, his window was blown open, hitting Ichigo with a gust of cold air. The orangette turned around to see what had caused the glass to open like that, only to drop the flashlight in his hands.

"Y-you...!" he stammered.

Before his window stood a teen dressed in a white shihakushou, with skin and hair as pale as his clothing and eyes like glowing golden orbs set on a sea of black sclera. A devilish smirk was pulled on his lips as he gazed at Ichigo with a demon's look, petting the small bundle in his arms.

Kyuukuro watched his master in his frozen state with the same gaze as his captive before fading like smoke into the pale being. The sight that played before Ichigo's eyes was like looking intonation horribly distorted mirror, an alternate state if himself. He was like his twin.

"Long time no see, King," the creature said in an amused tone.

"W-what are you doing here?" the orangette asked.

The amusement never left his eyes as he spoke, "Well, I just wanted ta have some fun, is all."

"B-but I thought the priest sealed-"

"Fuckin' kill the priest, for all I care!" the white teen hissed as lighting flashed behind him, making him appear even for ghastly and demon-like. "Didn't do shit-ass nothing, did it, that little exorcisme? And it's been so long since then... after fifteen years, the seals weakened and I was able to get out without harm," he smiled with a predatory air.

"But that's impossible!" Ichigo cried, taking a step back.

The demon closed the distance between them in a flash, appearing in front of the orange haired teen and grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger to hold his head still. They were so close, Ichigo could feel the demon's breath on his cheeks. A pained expression crossed his features the time of a lightning strike before being replaced by the look of a killer. A grin spread across his place lips as he spoke,

"Now now, nothin's impossible if ya put yer mind to it. And why would ya want me sealed up? Aren't ya happy to see me? After all, it must've been hard to live so long missing a piece of yerself. Don't ya remember those first two years? How much fun we had together, before that damnés priest came along and seperated us?!" he seemed angry now and the orangette tried to shrink away.

Memories assaulted his mind, coming in brief flashes and blurred images. But there was one thing that stayed the same: the feeling of being a whole being, feeling complete. He couldn't deny it, he did miss that feeling terribly since then and had craved it ever since. But he was bad, this thing, this demon, and it was necessary for him to go.

"No! No! It can't be! The priest took you away so that I could stop harming people and be normal!" he protested and tried to get away, but the demon had him frozen in place.

"Tch... I guess I'll have to show ya, then, ta make ya want to come back to our former self in all our glory," he replied.

He pressed his pale lips to his soft cherry ones, and Ichigo found himself unnable to resist anymore. He wanted to feel whole again, and this damn demon was exactly what he'd been craving for fifteen years since he was two years old and he was sealed away. He couldn't deny it anymore, not with him like this.

The orangette melted into the kiss, deepening it as the other eagerly responded. He regained his ability to move and brought his hands up the other's arms, clothed in that silk shihakushou to rest on his shoulders. The pale teen caressed his tanned cheeks gently and licked at his bottom lip, asking for permission.

The teen granted his wish and pressed their bodies closer together as they faught for dominace. The demon eventually won and took the opportunity to explore every corner of his mouth. For fifteen years, he'd imagined what it would be like to kiss his beloved, and imagination was nothing in comparison to the real thing.

They broke apart for air after a while and gazed into the other's eyes, seemingly searching for something. The demon pressed their foreheads together when lighting struk and breathed,

"We all have our demons, King. Why not embrace them?"

 **Welp, that's that. As you can probably guess, those last couple of scenes were a tad bit different in my school work, as well as the name of the characters. The title did stay the same though.**

 **So, uuuuh... let me know what you think by a P.M. or a review (those are immensely appreciated!)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
